I'll See You There
by FRANNIE-is-FLY
Summary: Portlyn Hawkeye has a lot more secrets than she seems to have. Jack thinks that she can't be as good of a pirate as she thinks she is. Portlyn decides to proove him wrong.


**Heyyyyy people this is my first fanfic story so I hope you like it. This first chapter is a little boring but please keep reading I promise it will get better. Oh and don't forget to review and tell me what you think of this story so far. Thanks! **

"Shit," Portlyn frowned with disappointment and put down the empty rum bottle. They were in the middle of the Caribbean and she didn't want to have to go all the way back to Tortuga. She knew she couldn't keep going without rum. She walked over to her desk and picked up her hat. She smoothed down the purple ribbon she had tied around the brim and set it on her head. She walked out of her quarters and onto the deck of her ship.

"Timothy!" she called.

"Aye, Captain?" replied a tall muscular man.

"We have a serious problem on our hands," she replied solemnly.

"What be that, Captain?" asked her first mate.

"The rum's gone!" she yelled. Then she looked down, realizing she may have said that too loud.

The entire crew turned to look at their captain. She looked around at them and then looked back. "Back to your stations!" she yelled. They all turned back around and got back to their work.

"And what are we going to do about that?" Portlyn asked Timothy.

"Go back to Tortuga and get some more rum?" He guessed.

"No," Portlyn said, "Tortuga is too far away right now."

"So then we get it from another ship then?" Timothy asked.

"Exactly," said Portlyn, "that is exactly what we are going to do."

"But how exactly are we going to find another ship?" asked Timothy, "There aren't any around here that I can see."

"Well I wouldn't worry about that," Portlyn smirked, "I'll find one."

She looked down at her ring finger. There she had an oversized ring that was black on the front with gold decals outlining the front. It was slightly raised in the shape of a circle in the middle. That wasn't the special part about her ring. Her ring had a small latch on the side. She switched up the latch and the ring popped open and inside there was a beautifully designed compass. The small red arrow swirled around wildly before stopping in a direction that definitely wasn't north.

She smiled to her self. "Sail that way!" she shouted and pointed out to some part of the sea. Then she walked up to the front of her ship and stood there for a minute. "Whiskey!" she called. Then a little furry ferret scampered down the rail towards her. It jumped up onto the brim of her hat and sat there. Portlyn stood there and looked of into the horizon and watched as a large boat with black sails appeared before her.

"There is the ship!" she yelled.

"That ship," Timothy protested, "but that be"-

"Don't argue just do it," Portlyn said, "all I care about right now is my rum."

So they sailed off getting closer and closer to the ship. Portlyn smiled and patted the furry animal resting on the brim of her hat. "Sometimes I swear, Whiskey," she muttered to the sleepy animal, "people just don't trust my judgment."

"Captain," shouted a short, pudgy little man, "we have a situation."

"And what is that, exactly, Mister Gibbs?" said the captain of the boat.

"There is another ship that is rapidly approaching us," said Gibbs.

"Oh," said the captain, "well that's alright."

"What do you mean that's alright?" asked Gibbs. He obviously thought that his captain was insane to think like this.

"We don't have time to worry about that ship right now," he said, "I'm sure that it is just some little baby ship of people who think they are real pirates. We have about half of the British army on our tail. We have other things to worry about."

"Yes, but Captain"- Gibbs started.

"Gibbs," he said smiling slightly, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow! You should know that I am an extremely experienced pirate and"-

All of a sudden there was a loud thump from the other side of the ship. Jack looked over to see a ship with large purple sails right next to them. They pirates were jumping out of their ship and onto his. Then he saw a woman. He was very surprised at this because women usually weren't pirates. And she didn't look at all like the type of woman that _would _be a pirate. She was tall and thin. She had straight brown hair and gorgeous blue-gray eyes that sparkled even from all the way across the boat.

"Do not be alarmed we have come to take nothing more than your rum," she casually shouted. Jack couldn't believe it. She was giving orders like a captain. She was wearing a hat like a captain's but she was a woman. She couldn't possibly be a captain. She shouted some orders to her crew and they started running around completely ignoring Jack's crew who had swords in their hands, obviously ready to fight. Instead they ran around the ship searching for rum.

Jack walked over to the woman. "Just what do you think you are doing, exactly?" he asked her.

"Wait, wait, wait," she said, "I have seen you before. Don't tell me, you are… errr… oh, yes! You're Jack Sparrow, right?"

"_Captain, _that's _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, luv," he said.

"Whatever," she said to him. She looked around at her crew to see what they were doing.

"You can't possibly think that I am just going to watch you take all my rum," Jack said, "I need my rum. What do you think I'm going to drink?"

"Water?" she suggested.

"Who do you think you are anyway?" Jack asked her, amused that she would even suggest such a thing.

Then he noticed something. Around her neck she was wearing an amazing medallion. It looked like solid gold. It had a skull and crossbones in the center and twelve stones bordering the edge. Jack recognized them. They were all the birthstones. A Garnet, Amethyst, Aquamarine, Diamond, Emerald, Pearl, Ruby, Peridot, Sapphire, Opal, Topaz, and Turquoise all bordering the edge.

Then he looked down at her hand. On her ring finger she was wearing an amazing oversized ring. He recognized it. He looked down at his belt where he kept his compass. The ring looked exactly like his compass. It was shaped the same with the same colors and designs on the front. It looked like it opened on the side.

Then he remembered who she was.

She looked up and smiled at him. Suddenly he grabbed her right arm. She didn't even flinch. He lifted her sleeve. Right above a pirate brand was a tattoo of an eye of bird. A hawk.

"Oh," he said to her, "Portlyn Hawkeye".

She giggled. "Well, who did you think I was?"

"I've never met you before." He said.

"You _have_ heard of me though," she smirked at him.

"And you have heard of me," he smirked back.

Suddenly there was the sound of cannons firing and men shouting.

"Oh, look," said a man on the other boat wearing a white wig, "more pirates".

"I should have figured that there would be an army following you," Portlyn said to him, shaking her head, "Well…bye!"

She walked off to her boat only to find that the English soldiers were already on board.

"Hello, there," she said and waved a little, "I think that we all should try to work this out peacefully. Don't you agree?" She gave a nervous smile.

"Take them away," said the man. And with that they were dragged off the ship.


End file.
